fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miki Kilowick
Miki Kilowick is a mage and Guild Ace of Aged Pelt, meaning that she is recognised as the guild's most powerful member. While obviously a high rank amongst the magic community, Miki prefers to act more as a curator for the guild's public services rather than live a life of battle like most other mages do. She has made use of Territory for most of her life, using it both to fight in her younger days, and assist in day to day life. This is also the source of her nickname as the "Taskmaster", because her magic enables her to complete several, often tedious jobs in an astoundingly short period of time. Because of Rondo's somewhat ecstatic mannerisms, she has been known to calmly scold him on acting in more of an authoritative way. Many members have suggested that she does this because the two of them are attracted to each other, however Miki has yet to either confirm or deny if there is anything going on between them. Appearance Miki is a twenty nine year old woman with flawless skin, deep purple eyes, and almost always a tired expression on her face. She possesses a very slim build, and it isn’t uncommon for people to comment on her appearances. Her hair is also purple, which she keeps short at the front but long in the back in a low ponytail held together with a white ribbon. Her Aged Pelt guild mark is located on the back of her left shoulder, and is dark blue in color. Typically, Miki dons a very conservative ensemble to not attract attention to herself. The first piece is a dark blue dress with a pink hem and a turtleneck collar that hangs half way down her thighs. It has no sleeves, though people generally do not notice because Miki wears a dark purple short sleeved blouse overtop with white stripes framing the buttons. Her trademark however, is a long white robe that she wears at all times. It is lined with a dark red stripe around the sleeves, and is long enough to reach half way down her lower legs. It comes complete with a small decorative rain catcher with several pointed ends that rests over her shoulders, also outlined by a red line. Lastly, she wears a pair of dark brown gloves on her hands and white ankle high socks with small brown ankle boots, finishing her unassuming, yet rather functional appearance. She travels without baggage, Instead using her magic to transport anything she might need. Miki will adopt a much less complex wardrobe during her free time, hoping that it will help distance herself from her working image. This normally consists of a simple knee length black dress, with simple white sandals that buckle around her ankles. She still ties her hair in the same way however, as she was once called cute by another mage and she has stuck with the hairstyle ever since, and opts to carry a handbag now to add to her casual attire. Personality For the most part, Miki is a notoriously stone faced person. She rarely, if ever, laughs and many amongst the members of Aged Pelt consider it a rarity to even see her smile. Many have speculated that this is because she has no sense of humor, or that working with the guild master Rondo Vulcanus has her exhausted at all times, but when asked Miki simply explains that it’s just how she is. She is never crass with people however, and does take joy in many of the things she does, it’s just that she expresses herself in ways other than facial expressions. It has actually become a bit of a recurring joke between the other members of Aged Pelt to make her laugh, through whatever means they can. Miki has often expressed distain at being made the focus of such a competition, but has admitted that it has livened the guild up quite a bit. While she holds one of the highest ranks a mage can attain within a guild, Miki would rather see herself as just another contributing member of society. In fact, she prefers that people don’t comment on her strength as a mage at all. She likes to think of herself as more of a mentor, rather than a solder, and can become quite agitated should someone suggest that she is dangerous. She considers herself a pacifist and doesn’t like engaging in combat unless to defend herself or if it becomes absolutely necessary. To this end, many of her spells have been crafted as defensive measures, or as a means of turning her opponent’s attacks against them. While highly organised and methodical while working at Aged Pelt, her personality will change somewhat on her days off, as does her wardrobe. For one, she will actively restrict her own use of magic when not at the guild, believing it best that she not get use to relying on her magic to do everything. She enjoys the calm of her home in Treetop, and even keeps her own garden as a hobby. Though fairly easygoing when off duty, she is still a mage, and has little tolerance for people who disrupt the piece of her home. This is one of the few times when she could be described as getting truly angry, as she sees it as her duty as the guild ace of Aged Pelt to protect her home. History Despite the position she holds, Miki’s future did not always look so bright from early on in her life. She started her life as the child of two broke entrepreneurs looking for the next big break, and her prospects for a future looked bleak indeed. Her parents kept relocating around the country of Fiore, each time in an attempt to pitch there self-proclaimed innovative ideas to anyone who would give them the time of day. This made making friends next to impossible for Miki, who was often left to herself whenever her parents got too wrapped up in a new idea. This lasted until she was seven years old, at which point her parents relocated to the country of Bantia in a last ditch effort to start their careers anew and make a name for themselves. This proved beneficial for both her parents and Miki, as settling down in the country’s capital of Lowindell provided her with the chance to go to school and get an education. While her parents still all but ignored her, Miki had learned to occupy her time by reading up on anything that caught her interest at the time. It was during this time that she realised that she could use magic, and began teaching herself to use Territory Magic by the time she turned twelve. Despite this she was still slow to make friends, as the stigma of her parents faltering reputations stuck to her like glue. Feeling even more alienated, Miki took to studying on her own in her free time, taking solace in the times she could just lose herself in her books. Things at home took a sudden turn for the worse as well, as her parents had just as little luck at creating the next big thing in Bantia as they had in Fiore. As Miki crew older, they expected her to jump into the family business right alongside them. Miki however had long since realised that her parents had nothing but get-rich-quick schemes and that she’d have to do something else if she wanted out of that life. This caused a falling out between her and her parents, as she began developing an interest in history alongside her penchant for magic. After a few years of tense relations and wordless family meals, Miki had finally had enough of her parents pressuring her into a dead-end carrier and ran away from home. Despite only being fourteen years old at the time, she found initial success as a traveling mage. She by no means had any sort of gaining reputation, but her skill with magic made acquiring a living fairly easy. She remained unsatisfied however; the life of an adventurer was never something that had peeked her interest. Fortunately for her, she’d spent a good deal of time learning about the country of Bantia during her time in school and heard of a guild that specialised in ancient artifacts. She slowly made her way across the country, doing work when she could, and eventually made it to the town of Treetop located in the country’s northern swamplands, home of the mage guild Aged Pelt. It was a long battle to convince the members of the guild to allow her to stay. After all, housing a runaway was a can of worms that not one of them was willing to take on. Seeing her passion for history, the then guild master, Sonata Vulcanus, did a bit of work to affirm her status with her parents and, after a bit of work with the Magic Council, took Miki under her wing along with her grandson Rondo Vulcanus. Finally with someone she respected as an authority figure in her life, Miki thrived. The resources available at Aged Pelt allowed her to finish her education, as well as learn more about magic. She grew to become an integral part of the guild, still preferring the academic aspect of her work over the chaos of opened adventuring. Dispite this, her natural talent with magic still put her strength far above that of her colleagues. Just as the guild master elected Rondo to one day take over her responsibilities, Miki was unanimously voted to be the guild’s ace. Her newfound reputation came with a bit if a stigma however, as her parents soon arrived looking to make amends. She was slow to open up to them again, as their relationship had never been very strong to begin with, but relations have been improving. Though they still live in the capitol, supporting themselves as craftsmen now, they respected Miki’s wishes and left her to work amongst the mages of Aged Pelt. Currently, Miki works alongside Rondo to run the guild as a duo, but still makes time to visit her parents whenever time permits it. Magic and Abilities Territory - Miki has trained all her life in Territory magic, which allows her to manipulate the space within a magic field that she generates. Many have theorised that this is the most useful Caster Magic in existence, mostly because its uses are nearly limitless with a bit of ingenuity on the part of the user. Miki is powerful enough to encompass an entire six story building within her field, though she prefers to operate on a much smaller scale and creating multiple separate fields to preserve energy. Objects and people become weightless under Miki’s control, and she can move them in any direction she pleases so long as it is within the confines of her field to the point that she can even switch their positions. This includes herself as well, and it is not uncommon for her to use this as a means to teleport out of harm’s way. Lastly, Miki is able to use her space as a sort of pocket dimension to store items or protect allies. This works for as long as Miki is able to sustain it, and anything she has stored is forcefully ejected should she be rendered unconscious. *'Shuffle' – Miki’s trademark spell, utilising the most basic principle of Terratory Magic. First she envelopes an area in her field, and that’s all it takes for her to be able to manipulate anything within to her hearts content. She is able to control the direction of an object, no matter its weight, and is able to even switch the positions of two objects within her field. Maneuvering is Miki’s most common use of this spell, as it works very similarly to teleportation and can be very effective at getting herself, or her allies to safety in the blink of an eye. She can also use this as a means of defence by creating a whirlwind of debris around herself. While apparently fragile, it is perfect for deterring non magic users who might be to apprehensive about taking on a mage. *'Concussion Sphere' – A fairly simple spell that is exactly what the name implies, a sphere of compressed air contained within her field that creates a concussive shockwave when it comes into contact with an object. Its power relies entirely on how much Miki is able to compress the air inside her field, however she is able to create spells with firepower equal to a grenade in the fraction of a second. She can build up more power over a longer period of time, building up to the strength of a mortar cannon shell, though it takes far longer to do and is somewhat impractical to use in a combat situation. Miki to use this spell in rapid succession, and as such is has become known as her signature attack spell among the other members of Aged Pelt. *'Dead Zone' – A spell that Miki developed primarily as a means of defence, or as a counterattack should the conditions be right. It starts with Miki first creating a thin field around herself, and then controlling the space within so that the movement of anything that enters is eliminated. It works in a similar fashion to a block of ballistics jell stopping a bullet, creating an area of high friction that can quickly slow any traveling object to a stop. Furthermore, she is able to hold anything she catches within her field and launch it back in a sort of shotgun like counterattack. While potent against projectiles, it is almost useless against physical attacks. This is because this variation of Miki’s field can only slow objects down, and they stop under their own power. The movements of, say, a weapon held by a living thing are nearly imposable for this spell to stop, as they are able to generate their own movement to counteract the effects of Miki’s field. Furthermore, this effect only works on thing’s within her field; so objects and people only partly immersed are able to be pulled free with only a small amount of effort. *'Gaia Rupture' – Another spell that involves the utilisation of pressurized air. Using her field, Miki teleports a ball of air under the ground, and waits for her opponent to get close enough. Once within range, Miki will release her field and cause an explosion from under her target’s feet. The damage this spell causes relies less on the actual explosion, and more on the rocks and other objects that get scattered as makeshift shrapnel. It mimics the effect of a nail bomb in that regard, and that comes with all the hazards an attack like that will bring. Additionally, Miki cannot actually control the direction of any debris this spell throws up, making it somewhat hazardous to use in enclosed spaces. Despite its drawbacks, Miki still makes use of this spell to take on armored opponents, or those who prove to resilient for conventional punches and kicks to take down. *'Holding Cell' – A spell Miki developed not to attack, but to transport large objects or even groups of people with little effort. Miki does this by opening up a bubble of her magic, creating a pocket Zone inside for anything contained within. From inside, this spell takes the shape of a white room, which Miki herself can enter and leave freely any time she wishes. Miki will most commonly use this when traveling, being more of a convenient than packing bags, to keep better track of her belongings. This also has its uses in combat; Miki has been known to hold an opponent within and not release them until they have exhausted themselves. The one downside of this spell is that it can be nullified should Miki be rendered unconscious, and anything she currently has within this spell is forcibly ejected in the area around her. Incredible Magic Power - In keeping with her rank as a Guild Ace, Miki possessed a very magic power level. She actually sits lower than the average guild ace, her power being more akin to a high level S-Class mage. She never uses her power as a means of intimidation, preferring to allow her actions to speak for her rather than offer up mere shows of force. It is for this reason that she also crafted her spells to be small and precise, steering away from flashier attacks that would draw more of her magic power and create a scene. Skilled Acrobat - Adding to her fighting style, Miki taught herself to become more agile in a fight to better avoid attacks. This involved learning complex acrobatics to ensure she was never caught off guard by a close call or a lucky hit. Skill wise she is able to perform handsprings and backflips, constantly moving in a fluid motion to keep up her momentum. Though her magic grants her mild teleportation abilities, Miki has stated that she keeps her acrobatic skills honed simply to get her use to the idea of dodging should her magic be neutralised. Skilled Strategist - Even in the heat of combat, Miki is able to study opponents and devise strategies to outmaneuver them. She learned to do this so she could partly make up for his less than imposing physique. Miki can pinpoint weaknesses in magic after witnessing it only a few times, and is able to craft countermeasures from the wide array of spells she possesses in his arsenal. She is also able to coordinate with other mages she might be working with, adding their magic to devise even more complex strategies and traps. Average Physical Strength – Like many mages whose magic excels at long range, Miki relies only on her magical capabilities to battle. Her physical strength is fairly unremarkable for someone of her reputation, often leading people from outside Aged Pelt to question her prowess as the guild’s recognised strongest member. She is by no means weak, but her magic allows her to handily deal with opponents before the need would ever arise for her to get into a fist fight. Stats Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Human Category:Guild Ace Category:Aged Pelt